catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Fox/Archive 1
Hmmm idunnojustliektalktomeherelol Signatures Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 02:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Lord, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed here. I miss one day and all this happens. Okay, you'll just have to ignore Satsu, she's really really rude most of the time, but she's a good friend once you get to know her. So don't worry about her, and you know, don't leave because you think we want you to, I most certainly don't. Leave if you feel like you have to, that's the only reason you should. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Fox, don't leave. :( Me and Adder would be really really upset if you left. Just give it time. You sorta have to prove that you follow all the rules to really be accepted by all the seniors. Please don't leave. :( -Sage the little kitten. 02:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool :) And sure, I archived it ;) Oh P.S., I'll see if I can help on Silversong and Jack [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) heya Hey kiddo, nice siggy :) Do me and make sure people know I showed you how to make it kay? Danke :3 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) oooooh omy shizzles requiem fails T^T SORRY kiddo :3 How are you? Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to hear :) keep talkin me bored :) Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ooh ooh get an account on xfire.com ad send me a PM! Im redfox9876 :3 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Or not :((Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh my app is down just go to my profile and click send message. Im redfox9876 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Noope :( Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) nothing yet Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) u have to log into the application before I can do that Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's ok kiddo. I started out as a n00b, and look at me now. I adminned on freenode for like a year, I know python, and admin on a bunch of sites. I'm here to teach and help ya :P You just open xfire off of your computer. There's probably a shortcut or an icon. Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I have DeviantArt, Runescape, KYM, AC, XF, Freenode, undernet, ffst, wikipedia, wikia, and a few others :) Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lux1804 :) Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) uhm what? Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) whoooaaaaa Requiem seed of mofo 03:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Requiem seed of mofo 04:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) dude its DiesIrae lol Requiem seed of mofo 04:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) 'sall good Requiem seed of mofo 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Image on Profile :Hey Fox :) I just wanted to tell you that those blanks and chararts from Warriors Wiki are not allowed any where else, they were specially made, and are only for, that site. The one on your avatar is okay I think, but I replaced the one on your user page with the apprentice image. Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Um, did you not see this? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Ummm Foxclaw, I like totally love the drawing its like...ummm..AWESOME!! But I'm an apprentice.....UR LUCKY TO BE A WARRIOR! IM LIKE THE ONLY APPRENTICE ON HERE! (Based on ur name) Also, do you know what hypercam is? If you do give me all the details and tell me where 2 get one. And, do you know how to do animations? Cuz I dont! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 19:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Siggy! HOW DO YOU EDIT UR SIGGY!! Echo edited mine but did not tell me how to do it. Pwease tell me how! P.S Ur a medicine cat!? SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 19:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) HEYYYY HEYYY FOXCLAW! Do ya know what vocaloid is? YA PROBABLY DONT! IF YA WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE! PLZ CHECK IT OUT AND WATCH BOTH VIDEO LINKS! Do you know what star wars is? YA PROBABLY DO! THE SECOND LINK IS A VIDEO ABOUT VOCALOID+STARWATS=AWESOMENESS! CHECK IT OUT! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:06, March 7, 2011 (UTC) OMFG vocaloid <3 reminds me of the old days. Sui and I talked about it all the time ^^ Requiem seed of mofo 02:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Silentkit Hey, Could I roleplay Silentkit? It says on her page she doesn't have a roleplayer, and I really really REALLY ''want a RiverClan Cat. -Sage the little kitten. 00:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, Moss Roleplays her. Ignore the comment. :P -Sage the little kitten. 02:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Hey, don't sweat it; it's fine :) That happens to me a lot too xD [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Roleplay? -Sage the little kitten. 02:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC)' Hey, Fox. I think you don't know about the IRC. So, go to webchat.freenode.net/ and please meet me on the channel #discussion [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 15:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Who's the Gray cat again? -Sage the little kitten. 15:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I tried it and it didn't work....Can you explain the steps again? i am not good with signatures. -Sage Works, except it goes to Sagestorm. Can you make it Sagestorm70? -Sage :) Thanks for the setup. I just want to say, I really don't need the facts about me or the pets section. -Sage : :Just to answer that, cats stay apprentices for 4-6 moons. (Weeks.) So, we have about 1-3 moons left on Mud and Fox. -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 02:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Siggie and Warrior Names :I ''fail at siggie code xD Nightshine, Icestorm, and Echopaw are really good at siggies though; so are a whole bunch of users on the wiki. Perhaps you could ask one of them? As for Foxpaw's warrior name, I like Foxclaw, Foxdapple, and Foxfire the best. There's already a Foxheart and Foxflame on the wiki, so that narrows it down some. And I don't really like Foxscar xD As for them being warriors, it might be a little while, but they won't be apprentices for the whole year. Definitely early April probably [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, first of all Cloudstar is the leader of WindClan, Rubystar leads RiverClan ;) Second, I'll choose if you really want me to, but it can be completely your decision if you wish. And you don't have to decide right now, you can think on it for a while [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah...I have no idea xD It is kind of weird [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey :P Hey Fox if I join that Wolf thingy or whatever could your pup have like a brother or something so here is the name Eyolf - A sleek brown tom with brown eyes and one of his front paws are splayed. Personality: Brave, Will take the blame from other pups. :P Anyway can your wolf have like a older or a little brother and I don't think that your pup will be thrown out of the pack.......... Adder 18:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Stop Please refrain uploading images with no use whatsoever. They are only for a decoration on your userpage, and that is flooding up the images. We here at Cats of the Clans will not tolerate this, and you will be banned if you continue. Thank you. Icy123 13:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Lol ok. ;D Sorry I got off. It got boring xD Do you wanna get on today? Skystar 14:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wanna go on the IRC? ##cotc-windclan'scamp and main channel, #wikia-catsofclans Skystar 19:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Aw yeah, it was hard for me to kill Rubystar. But she's been alive for the two whole years that I've been on this wiki, that's a long time! Anyway, Troutstar will be a good leader in her place. As for the wolf plot, I don't know if people will leave because of it; I admit that the users who came up with it are being rather controlling but now you can keep as many cats as you want (as long as you've role played them in the last month) and rogues/loners/kittypets/tribe cats don't count. So, that makes things easier. And it will be fun to have some action, you know? As for Silentkit, I actually did talk to Ice about that when I first learned that she had an interest in being Leopardspots's apprentice. She said she wasn't sure, that she would have to see Silentkit role played more to make a final decision. But as far as I know, Silentkit is the only kit in RiverClan with an interest in becoming the next Medicine Cat, so I have high hopes for her. As for Amberkit's charart: thanks! I'm so glad you like her :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Lightningpaw and Brookpaw? :Hey, Fox! I was browsing the WindClan camp page and got really confused...who are Lightningpaw and Brookpaw? They're not on the allegiances, and you've got to ask me before you just add in a cat. Firstly because I role play the WindClan leader, and need to know. And second, it's just a matter of respect [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Its is really weird I just got the new warrior book and I just read the whole thing Dx Guess what there might be more then just the three >:3 Adder 23:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Me means that there is no three XD There is a four! Adder 02:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! After I started working on his picture it was lost! :D -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 15:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what happened to Foxpaw's page? -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 01:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 13:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Plot Ok, heres a plot! This takes place before Mudpaw was born, when Sneer was alive. Sneer, grew up a normal life, his fur sleek and his teeth straight, he met his lifelong friend, Scrappy at 5 moons. After living up, Hiss giving him his best, he was shocked when His mother brought a new kit to live with them. Over the moons, Hiss started treating Dark (Darkpaw) The son he never had. Outraged at his father, Sneer went into hiding, his teeth growing crooked and his mothers ambition sinking into him. After Scrappy Begged sneer to steal his kits out of WindClan so he could be with them, they encountered Mudkit, Foxkit, Frostkit, and Gorsekit. You sorta know the rest........ Give me a shout out about this idea! -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 18:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude...... Dude! You got to help me! I'm bored! Super bored! Do something!! Adder 08:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG YOU TOO! I haven't been to sleep in days........ WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! Adder 08:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I know! AND EVERYONE FUN IS LEAVING HAWK, ECHO, AGENT, AND NOW ICE?! NEXT ITS GOING TO BE SAGE OR ONE OF THE NIGHTS! Adder 08:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I know! (Epic Picture) Adder 18:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea I heard there is someone new here someone called "EverretClaw" Adder 07:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh really.........want to go steal his stick? Adder 07:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leopardspots :Well yes, but if anyone else wants her I'm open for debate. I want her for a few reasons, one I role play her daughter and I feel like I really know her character. And two, I can make Silentkit her apprentice :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ...Hi... Yes, I know, and you are nowhere being out of n00b stage...I find you highly annoying... BTW, please RP on the IRC, not here, it just works better.... -ナナシVampire Kit 22:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're whiny, demanding, and you keep refusing to listen to Night when they told you what the limit on the images was. -ナナシVampire Kit 21:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Dark, give her some grace. I see no problem in being an er, "n00b", everyone was at some point and it's kind of mean putting labels on people anyway. Fox is kind, caring, willing to help out anytime we need it, and does very well in a fight situation [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I suppose :/ -ナナシVampire Kit 22:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have to admid, the demanding part is somewhat true, i can get very stupid in some situations. All of a sudden everyone started stacking up images, i got very confused. I'm working on not demanding, and its getting a LITTLE better. Still, i'm not perfect; everybody knows that. Hey, don't sweat it. I'm far from perfect, as is every human being [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Everyone is just... Normal. Re: Mudpaw :Well actually I was going to make her apprentice image :) Not her warrior image [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :lol. Oh, and btw, apparently Adder has been banned from the computer, and she said that me, you, and Sage could role play her characters until she gets back. I think I'm going to role play Cedarpaw and Shinekit :) I've already role played Cedarpaw here [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you want to go on to the irc? (This is Bird :P btw cause my sigie doesn't have my name on it) HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey kiddo! Heya! 3 Coraurus Stay Golden... 02:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) >:3 Guess who is back little foxy with sharp calws! Adder 02:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ya I have Pokemon Heartgold with a Feralgitra or whatever you call them I called her Wani-Wani she is lvl 72 or 73 I have 8 badges. Thanks for the siggy and DON'T EVER DRINK BEAR! trololoolololo ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ⓤⓜⓐⓓ? Re: Assessment :I can't get on right now, either wait for me to get on tomorrow or go ahead and finish it up. Either way, Foxpaw and her sisters will be warriors. I didn't intend for Cedarpelt and his siblings to become warriors first, but Birdpaw really wanted Leafpaw to be a warrior, and technically she was old enough. It's my own fault for keeping Foxpaw and her sisters apprentices for too long. I apologize, and I promise that they will receive their warrior names tomorrow, one way or another :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, a lot of things to address here. First of all, I refuse to believe that I left hurtful comments. I didn't. I didn't blame it on anyone and since the welcome box on the top of my userpage said that I could go to Icestorm, I did. I don't think I attacked anyone, I was trying to help and say someone should really clean this wiki up. It's just kind of... untidy. It's just not kept well. Second of all, I viewed three or four pages on this wiki and found grammar mistakes on 100% of them. I bet if I viewed more pages, I would've found more grammar mistakes. See the pattern? Also, I found more than two or three mistakes. I know you have lives! I was just saying that... I think the people on Warriors ''wiki have lives, and I rarely find grammar mistakes. Very rarely. And if I didn't like this wiki- I like this wiki! I like it a lot! I'm almost offended that you asked why I "am on even ON COTC wiki" because, really, do you want free HELP or not? Why wouldn't you want HELP on a wiki? I mean sure, I could just leave RIGHT NOW and never edit again, but I'm not. Why reject volunteers? No, mah bad. I was really harsh and stuff. I was also in a bad mood. :P Sorry. :D Sunstripe 14:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sunstripe 22:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Foxfire's kits :Lol, xD Well, it really is up to you. But I think if she announced pregnacy than Cedarpelt might get a horrible shock, although they've shown affection for each other, he's hasn't confessed his feelings of love to her, nor her's about him. So really they aren't mates yet, and that would contribute greatly to the possibility of kits [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 13:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC)\ Cedarpelt hasn't confessed his feelings to her, and Foxfire hasn't confessed her feelings to him [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Can I take over your kittypet blanks? Venomsplash 19:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hi! Me and Nightfall are on :D and other people are on too XD 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Back! So so so Sorry I was gone. :D I am back now! -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 16:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I think Muddy is going to be mates with Cryptesspaw. :P -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 18:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Plot Can I make a few tiny changes? *Sneertooth is exiled before he attacks WindClan. Muddy tells the clan some stuff. Then in Twolegplace he tries to get a army of rogues. I has list of them. (P.S. Sneertooth Fails. XD) Sneertooth, Yew, His Sons, (That are alive. ._.) and I think Adder might add in some rogues. :P -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 12:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. ._. She met me before tho..... -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 18:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. .-. -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 18:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) . . . [[User:Echopaw|''Meep!]] 21:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki Im editing on it now, Fox. :P -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 21:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Rawr Sorry if Im annoying. :P Can you make me a siggy? Text: Mudheart vs. Sneertooth Color: Brown and Black :D -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 13:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Foxfire's Kitting...? :I read something on Darkangel's article about her being there during Foxfire's kitting...when did Foxfire have her kits? The role player of the father needs to be on before a mother has kittens [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The night when Sneertooth is made a warrior, thats when the big battle is. :P - SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 14:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Trees Hey Fox, I learned how to do family trees. :D. Do you want me to put them on your rp's? -[[User:Sagestorm70|''Mudheart Vs Sneerpaw '']] 19:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig Can you make me a sig? Color: Purple Text: The Pokepasta Master (I love Pokepasta. XD) -Sagestorm70 14:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I am on your roleplay wiki.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 07:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Rollback I would vote for you, you know lots about CAP and templates, and are a way better user then me. -The CreepyPasta Master. 01:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) -The CreepyPasta Master. 01:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Other Wiki Hey Fox, wanna go roleplay on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki? Mudstar gets really mad at Reedstar. XD -The CreepyPasta Master. 19:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :D -The CreepyPasta Master. 19:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Weaknesses OHRLLY? *thows Joey towards you* -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! P.s. I need a better siggie ;n; thanks :'( Mudkipz Challenge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DkqMjfqqPc Can you watch all of it? :P - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 16:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fox! I finally tracked down your new website thing! :D :D :D Moonstrike 00:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this place is really kept together. Congrats for becoming a roleback. :D :D -MoonstrikeXBreezefeather 04:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Nudge* I'm on the Cats of The Clans chat... :D :D 04:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC)